minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
None
None is entity in minecraft that I found out about. One day I was really bored, I played every game I had except minecraft. I hadn't played it since the beta, and now it was 1.12. I had missed so many things. I still remembered how to play luckily, so I made a new survival world. I was doing basic survival things, mining, chopping trees, etc. First weird thing I noticed was that trees with missing leaves. I thought that was an update, like you can find that or something to make it seem more realistic. I also started seeing leather and raw beef around the world, which was weird but I went with it. Because of all these things I thought perhaps it is a new update so I went to look that up. I found out that it wasn't an update. I was little confused. As I was playing I forgot about all that so I built myself a house and went mining. I was about to enter a cave but there was way too many mobs. And I didn't have good enough tools to kill them all. I didn't have anything else to do so I went home. But when I came I saw my house was on fire. At this point I knew something was going on. I was walking away because I didn't want to lose to much hunger and not be able to run if a hoard of mobs came. I wasn't looking back. I wanted to exit the game but at the same time I wanted to continue playing just to see what would happen. I was walking around until I found a sign that said: ˝none none none none˝ It reminded me of that Herobrine thing that was going on. I thought those things are just myths. But how can a player place those things when I was playing on single player. But then, I saw player in the distance. He was all black skin with white eyes. I tried screenshotting it but it didn't work, like the button was broken. I was coming closer to him. I still don't know why was I so brave when I decided to do that. Anyway when I was about 2 blocks in front of it. I typed in the chat: ˝Who are you?˝ I got no response. It ran away incredibly fast, I think faster than speed potion's effect. It came back as fast as it ran away. He was standing 1 block away from me. Then I noticed it's nametag none. He started glitching. I started to tear up. I was really scared now. I didn't want my parents to hear me. It killed me. I spawned far away from place it happened. A message in the chat popped up. It said: ˝Why did you came back˝ ˝Don't try to find the truth˝ ˝Or i will come for you˝ ˝I will watch your every move˝ ˝I will always be there˝ I tried exiting minecraft again, this time it worked. I was so happy. I visited website where you can see other players accounts, stats, skins and old names. I typed to see who used the username none, and I found two players with that nickname. But they both had their names with a big N so it wasn't them. I searched and search but I never found the player or whatever that was. None None None Category:Entity Category:Virus Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepy Category:OC